energyhogfandomcom-20200214-history
Shapeshifter the Energy Being
Shapeshifter is an energy-being created by Demente the Energyhog, with help from Illusion the Curse. He is sworn to protect Demente at all cost, and is his former guardian. He has the ability to change into various weapons. History Creation Technically, Shapeshifter has been around since Demente was first born. He was formed from the excess energy Demente had been storing for five years. When Illusion first met Demente he had sensed this excess energy and decided to create a new lifeform with it. So Illusion absorbed this energy from Demente, fused a part of his soul into it, and released it back to Demente. The very next day, Shapeshifter was born. Separate Ways Demente eventually had decided that he didn't need Shapeshifter anymore, and the two left each other to live their own lives. Shapes now has a girlfriend named Cecilia. Personality He is very protective of Demente, and will attack anyone that threatens him. To most people, he shows a very sarcastic and dark personality. He is kinder and more open to people he trusts. In battle, he will often give advice to Demente as the fight progresses. He almost never allows Demente to fight someone if it puts Demente's life at risk. Ability Shapeshifter has the ability to shape either him or just parts of him into various weapons. Some of these weapons include swords, lances, spears, or scythes. He is most often seen as a scythe, as it is Demente's preferred weapon. Shapeshifter by himself is quite a force to be reckened with, as he cannot be destroyed since he is pure energy (This is because of the Law of Conservation of Energy, which states that energy cannot be created nor destroyed). He is as skilled at using swords (And by using swords, I mean his hands being shaped as swords) as Demente is with the scythe. He is also an advanced user of Darkness-based and Shadow-based techniques and abilities. His greatest strength, however, is his ability to manipulate energy (and himself, being pure energy). Energy Forms Shapeshifter can change into different forms of energy. Each one has distinctive advantages and disadvantages, along with a difference in Shape's fur color. 1. Thermal Shapes Fur Color *Red Advantage *He gains fire-based abilities. *The higher the temperature is around him, the more powerful he is. Disadvantage *He is weak against water. *Colder temperatures weaken him. *He is more agressive and reckless in this form. 2. Electrical Shapes Fur Color *Yellow Advantage *He gains electric-based abilities. *He is strong against water. *He is faster and more agile. Disadvantage *He is more hyper in this form. *He sometimes will unintentionally attack allies. 3. Chemical Shapes Fur Color *Purple Advantage *He gains poison-based abilities. *He can attack at a longer range. Disadvantage *He will sometimes feel sick after changing from this form. *His darkness-based abilities aren't as powerful in this form. 4. Sound Shapes Fur Color *Light Grey Advantages *He gains Sound-based Abilities. *He can temporarily deafen his own ears. (Great for during rage speeches) Disadvantages *He will sometimes have trouble hearing and/or a soar throat after using this Energy Form. *Many sound abilities will hurt both friends and foes. 5. Radiant Shapes Fur Color *White Advantages *He gains Light-based and Holy-based abilities. *He can glow in the dark (Not joking). Disadvantages *He is unable to use any Dark-based or Shadow-based abilities in this form. *When he is glowing in the dark, he can be detected quite easily. Ability List Darkness-based Abilities (Can be used in any form except Radiant Shapes or if stated otherwise) *Dark Pulse *Dark Nova Blast *Dark Palm *Lunar Beam *Midnight Veil *Night Slash *Dark Rift *Night Song (Can only be used as Sound Shapes) Shadow-based Abilities (Can be used in any form except Radiant Shapes or if stated otherwise) *Shadow Ball *Shadow Punch *Shadow Rave *Shadow Force Elementless Abilities (Can be used in any form) *Force Palm *Faint Attack *Reflect Energy *Hammer Arm *X-Scissor *Twin Play (With Demente) Fire-based Abilities (Thermal Shapes only) *Eruption *Flamethrower *Firewall *Gatling Fire *Fire Blast *Fire Punch *Blaze Kick Electric-based Abilities (Electical Shapes only) *Thunderbolt *Thunder Wave *Mega Shock *Charge Beam *Lightning Slash *Thunder Kick *Thunder Punch *Static Cling *Shockwave *Volt Tackle Poison-based Abilities (Chemical Shapes only) *Poison Jab *Confusion Gas *Toxic *Smog *Antivirus Sound-based Abilities (Sound Shapes only) *SuperSonic *Hyper Voice *Thunder Blast Light/Holy-based Abilities (Radiant Shapes only) *Aurora Beam *Blacklight *Flash *Light Cannon *Holy Nova Blast *Light Leech *Blinding Light Other Abilities (Can be used in any form unless specified) *Hypnosis *Energy-Drain Beam *Energy-Transfer Beam *Shape-Shift *Smokescreen (Chemical Shapes Only) Weakness Since one cannot destroy or kill Shapeshifter (As he is made of pure energy), there is only one way to get rid of him. *'1.' Remove the half-soul from Shapeshifter. However, one must first get through several layers of energy protecting it. Relationships Friends *Demente the Energyhog *Phantom the Mink (Add your characters here if they have interacted with Shapeshifter and he considers them his friends) Enemies *Illusion the Curse (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Energy Beings Category:Immortals